Revenge & Power
by midnightroses2121
Summary: The Vampire Diaries season 5 with a few of my OCs and an appearance by Marcel from The Originals added in. Picks up after TVD season 4, so contains spoilers, especially in the first chapter. Review, rate and enjoy! The poll for which Vampire Diaries characters you would like to see more of in this story is now up on my profile page.
1. Perfect Little Secret

**A/N: I know I haven't finished my first Fanfic yet, but I really want to start a new one because I don't know what else to write for "****A Thousand Red Roses****."**** I ****_will _****finish ATRR, though, I promise. All the chapter titles for this story, "****Revenge & Power****," are titles of the band Snow Patrol's songs.**

The last time Violet Bellamy had been in Mystic Falls without anyone knowing was a day ago. Over a period of four years, she had seen the Salvatore brothers fighting over Elena Gilbert, Elena being Changed into a vampire, Jeremy and Elena killing Kol, Silas being awakened from the state Qetsiyah had put him in, Jeremy and Bonnie dying, Katherine being changed back into a human by her doppelganger, Stefan being shoved into a safe that Silas dropped into the ocean, Silas's true face, Nik and Elijah leaving Mystic Falls for New Orleans, and Rebekah and Matt making plans for a getaway to Europe. Violet knew exactly what the residents of Mystic Falls were up to now as well. Jeremy was still in Mystic Falls High School because Bonnie had brought him back to life before she died, Elena was taking a year off from college because she missed the deadline for applications, Damon was dating her, Caroline was in college in a different part of Virginia, Bonnie was still dead but talking to Jeremy as a ghost, Katherine had disappeared, Rebekah and Matt were back from Europe, Elijah was visiting Rebekah, Nik was still in New Orleans, Stefan was still at the bottom of the ocean, drowning over and over again, Silas was walking around Mystic Falls, and Kol was still dead...but not for long. Violet would fix that problem now. It was time for her to finally show her face in Mystic Falls.


	2. Tiny Little Fractures

The first place that Violet went to was the Gilbert home. She made sure that no one was in the house before effortlessly picking the front door's lock and walking straight down to the basement of the house. She had some unfinished business there to mend with one particularly arrogant, terribly singed corpse. When she was done, she left the house just as easily as she had broken into it. A man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes followed her soon afterwards and found her sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill. The man sat down on a bar stool next to her and Violet turned her head to look at him. They smiled at each other when their gazes met.

"Violetta Bellamy. I never thought that I would see you again, darling," the man said.

"Then you thought wrong," Violet replied. The man chuckled softly and asked,

"Where have you been for the past hundred and four years?"

"I've been busy, but I'm here now to help you get the revenge that I know you're coveting," Violet said.

"You know me too well, love," the man said.

"Perhaps," Violet responded. She told him what she was planning to do in Mystic Falls and then left him alone for the time being in the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Violet headed straight for the Mikaelson mansion after leaving the Mystic Grill and Elijah opened the door to the house for her.

"Violetta, I thought that you were dead," he said as she walked into the house.

"I'm not, I've just been busy. I brought you and Rebekah a surprise," Violet said casually. She took a few steps to the side so that Elijah could see who was now standing behind her.

"Kol," Elijah said with shock written all over his face. Kol smiled at his older brother and walked into the Mikaelson residence.

"Back from the dead," he said cheerfully. Rebekah appeared in the doorway and froze, stunned that Kol was standing outside with Violet.

"Kol…what are you doing here?" Rebekah questioned.

"Now is that any way to greet your big brother?" Kol asked her.

"You're supposed to be dead," Rebekah stated.

"I WAS dead…until Violet brought me back. Now, I'm just as undead as you and Elijah are," Kol explained. Rebekah turned her gaze onto Violet and glared at her.

"Where did you find the spell that would bring back the dead?" Rebekah asked. Violet sighed in exasperation.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten already, Bekah," she said.

"Forgotten what?" Rebekah asked, confused.

"I don't _use_ spells because I don't need them. All I have to do is think about what I want to happen and it happens," Violet explained to her. Rebekah and Elijah looked astounded by her revelation, while Kol looked unaffected and unsurprised.

"So you're even stronger than Bonnie Bennett?" Elijah asked Violet.

"Yes and, as you already know, much older than her," Violet replied. Elijah managed to smile a little at that.

"Of course," Elijah said.

"By the way, brother, you never asked me how I was doing," Kol said to his older brother. Elijah decided to humour him.

"How are you doing, Kol?" Kol smiled at him.

"Fine. No! Actually, I'm doing better than fine. I can do whatever I want now and no one can stop me," Kol said smugly.

"Don't do anything stupid, Kol," Elijah warned him.

"I won't, brother. Trust me," Kol said. Elijah didn't believe him because he had grown up with his brother after all and knew him too well. Neither he nor Rebekah tried to stop Kol and Violet from leaving the house though, despite the consequences that were bound to follow.


	3. Favourite Friend

Elena was alone in her room at the Salvatore boarding house, talking on her cell phone with her best friend Caroline when she heard the doorbell ring. Thinking that it was Jeremy, since Damon was still refusing to get him his own house key, she went downstairs to answer the door. When she opened the front door, she was met with a not so pleasant surprise. Kol was standing on the other side of the door, wearing his usual arrogant smirk. Elena gaped at him in shock.

"Hello again, old friend. It's been a long time," Kol said.

"How are you still a ghost? Bonnie sent you back to the other side of the veil and closed it permanently!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm not a ghost anymore. In fact, I'm very, very real. Just ask my lovely little friend here," Kol said, referring to the auburn-haired girl who was standing next to him. Elena hadn't noticed her at all until he pointed her out.

"You can't come in, Kol," Elena said defiantly.

"Oh, Elena. You should know by now that I don't need an invitation to get into the Salvatore residence. Every vampire knows that it is the easiest house for a vampire to get into," Kol said chidingly. He and the girl walked into the house as Elena desperately tried to remember if she, Damon or Jeremy still had a white oak stake or dagger hidden in the house somewhere. She didn't think she did so she figured that she would have to settle for using a regular wooden stake, which Jeremy definitely had in his room, to temporarily put down Kol until someone like Jeremy could get home to help her kill the Original again. Elena started running towards Jeremy's room with her vampire speed, but her arms and legs suddenly froze. She tried to move them but, for some reason, she had lost all feeling in them. Elena turned her gaze onto the girl's and asked,

"What are you?"

"I'm a witch, just like your friend Bonnie was," the girl replied. Elena fixated on one word that the girl had said.

"_Was_?"

"Yes, was. Bonnie died when she tried to bring your brother back from the dead," Kol told Elena. Elena was too speechless and horrified to speak. Kol moved so that he was standing right in front of her.

"Finally. It took you long enough to finally be aware of how much your friends and lovers do for you. You think that you're _so _self-sacrificing when, in reality, you're actually just self-centred. _But_, I didn't come here to give you a speech," Kol said darkly.

"Then what did you come here for, Kol?" Elena asked. As soon as she asked her question, she knew what Kol's answer would be.

"Revenge," Kol said. He vampire zoomed out of the room for a few seconds and then reappeared again with one of Jeremy's wooden stakes in his hand.

**A/N: I know, I know. This was a relatively short chapter, but the next one will probably be longer and have a few deaths. If any of you lovely readers want to find out more about Kol and Violet's back story, you can read my first story, which is called "A Thousand Red Roses." I've finally gotten around to updating that story so now there are five chapters in total, including the prologue. Feel freeeeee to review and/or rate this story and my other one. I like comments and don't mind constructive criticism, so you guys can say nice things about my stories or mean things. Don't worry, I can handle both criticism and compliments with ease. I just want to know how I'm doing so far. Stay tuned for chapter 4, which I'll probably be posting tomorrow! :) **


	4. Signal Fire

Kol twirled the stake around in his hand and Violet gave him a look.

"What?" Kol asked innocently.

"You know what," Violet said flatly. Elena looked back and forth between them, clearly confused.

"Fine, fine, fine," Kol said in a resigned tone. He handed the stake to Violet and she took it from him. Kol and Elena watched the stake disappear into thin air.

"Are you sure you're not a magician?" Elena asked. Violet turned her gaze onto her.

"Positive," the blue-eyed witch said. Elena suddenly found herself standing in a pool of sunlight in front of the living room window. Kol and Violet were still standing in front of her. Kol crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now let's see how _you_ feel about burning to death like I did," he said. Elena looked at her hand and watched as her daylight ring suddenly vanished. She glanced up sharply at Violet and saw that the witch was holding it up in front of her. Elena tried to lunge for it as her skin began to bubble with the heat of the sun, but her limbs were still frozen. She met Violet's gaze again and asked,

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because you helped kill Kol and some of my friends," Violet replied. Kol glanced at the witch in curiosity.

"Some of your friends?" Kol asked Violet as Elena began screaming in pain.

"You'll probably meet them soon," Violet said vaguely. Kol frowned at her but didn't say anything more. A few minutes later, Elena was a burnt corpse on the floor.

"It looks like Damon will have to clean up the mess we made of his living room floor," Kol commented.

"Probably, unless he's cruel enough to make Jeremy clean it up," Violet said lightly. One side of Kol's mouth twitched into a smile. Someone rang the doorbell.

"Speaking of Jeremy..." Kol said.

"Do you want to get the door or should I?" Violet asked. The Original shrugged.

"It's your choice, darling," he said.

"Okay, then here's what I think we should do..." Violet began. She told Kol what she was thinking and he smiled.

"That's a little bit dramatic, don't you think?" Kol said.

"Yes, but you like a little dramatic flair, don't you?" Violet asked. Kol chuckled softly.

"Sometimes I think you know me too well. Let's do what you said," he said. They smiled at each other and Violet started the first phase of their plan.


	5. Disaster Button

The front door of the Salvatore boarding house creaked open as Jeremy Gilbert looked on. He felt slightly uneasy because he could vaguely sense that something was wrong. He cautiously stepped over the threshold of the residence and walked into the living room. Nothing there seemed to be out of place, so he stepped into the kitchen and saw Elena's daylight ring sitting on the kitchen countertop. Jeremy stared at the ring for a few seconds as his mind tried to register what could have happened in the house. Finally, though, he figured out the most probable answer.

"Elena," he said wondrously. His eyes widened and he darted up the stairs, calling,

"Elena!" Jeremy froze when he reached the den and saw the extremely charred body of his sister.

"Elena," he said softly before the reality of what he was seeing settled in his mind.

"No, you can't do this to me. You're the only family I have left! You can't be dead too," Jeremy said in an aggravated tone of voice. Tears brimmed in his eyes and his vision blurred as his tears threatened to spill over onto his cheeks. He didn't notice Stefan appear behind him.

"Sorry, but she's gone and that's a good thing for you as well as the entire town," Stefan said nonchalantly. Jeremy spun around and saw that Stefan was completely unaffected by the sight of his dead ex-girlfriend on the floor.

"I thought you left town," Jeremy said.

"And I thought that you were dead," Stefan said.

"I was, until Bonnie brought me back. Now she's dead and the only real family that I have left is gone," Jeremy mumbled.

"You know what...I could help you fix that problem," Stefan said soothingly. Jeremy just stared at him and asked,

"How?" Stefan smiled.

"By killing you," he said. Before Jeremy could so much as react, Stefan plunged a wickedly sharp dagger straight through his heart.

"Why?" Jeremy gasped out as his blood gushed onto the floor.

"Because I'm not Stefan," Stefan said simply. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Silas," he gasped out seconds before he closed his eyes and finally died for good. Silas smiled and yanked his dagger back out of Jeremy's heart. He bent down to wipe the blade clean on the rug that sat under the black, leather executive chair in the corner of the room and then sheathed the dagger again in a scabbard he had hanging from his belt. When he straightened again, he sensed a familiar presence in the room.

"Violetta, I know you're in here," Silas said to the presence in the room. There was no response, though the presence didn't move.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Silas said in a sing-song voice.

"Come on, Violet. You know I would never hurt you. If I did want to hurt you, I would have done that long ago," Silas said when the presence still didn't answer him. He waited for a few more minutes before Violet finally came out from behind the bookshelf. Silas smiled at her.

"Hello again, Violetta," he said. Violet reluctantly smiled back at him.

"Hello, Silas," she replied.


	6. Batten Down the Hatch

**A/N: This chapter contains possible spoilers/hints for a future chapter that I haven't written yet for my other story, "****A Thousand Red Roses," ****but that's okay because this story isn't set in the 1900's (that's the time period that ATRR is set in). So far you've only seen one of my OCs but don't worry…more of my OCs will show up very, very soon. Here's chapter six of "****Revenge & Power****," aka my take on what The Vampire Diaries season five would be like if I added in a few of my OCs and Marcel from The Originals (Marcel's going to show up soon, I promise!)**

* * *

Kol emerged out of his hiding place and glared at Silas.

"I thought you were gone. Bonnie closed the veil already and turned you back into stone," he said. Silas chuckled softly.

"When Bonnie died, the spell was broken. Right, Violet?" Silas said, directing his question at Violet.

"Yes," Violet admitted. Kol noticed Silas' intense gaze on her and frowned.

"Do you two know each other?" Silas glanced at Kol with disinterest and then turned his gaze back onto Violet.

"Shall I explain or should I let you?" Silas said politely to Violet. Violet gritted her teeth a little, though the slight clenching in her jaw was almost imperceptible.

"I'll do it," Violet answered.

"Go for it," Silas said. He moved to stand next to the den's door and leaned back against the wall.

"I'll be standing right over here if you need me," he said. Violet glanced at Silas and then met Kol's gaze with her own.

"The reason why I suddenly disappeared for eight years was because I was trying to hunt down Silas, whom some dim-witted witches decided to wake up. When I finally found him, he tried to get me to bring down the veil separating the living world from the Other Side so that he could take the cure for vampirism and be reunited with the woman he loved. I managed to foil his plan though since I'm apparently just as powerful as he is," Violet said.

"So you're _friends_ with him now? Seriously, darling, he's the oldest immortal being on earth!" Kol exclaimed.

"Silas and I aren't really friends. We're just acquaintances who both want revenge on a small number of people in Mystic Falls," Violet assured him. Kol looked unconvinced and asked,

"Who?"

"Just a few people," Silas replied without moving from his comfortable position by the doorway. Kol shot the old vampire a glare.

"I wasn't asking you," he said in a frosty tone.

"You might as well get used to the fact that we're going to work together," Silas said, unaffected by Kol's tone of voice. Violet's face was unreadable as she studied the two vampires.

"Let's just get going, okay? We have some more resurrecting to do," she said. Silas flashed her a grin and opened the door to the den in one smooth flourish of his hand.

"After you," he said politely. He tipped an imaginary top hat in her direction and she smiled at him. She walked out of the room and Silas turned his gaze onto Kol.

"Don't worry, Mikaelson...I won't steal your girl," he said. Kol glowered at him and Silas's smile widened with amusement. Silas waltzed out of the room and Kol followed behind him, getting more and more sullen by the minute. Silas waltzed out of the room and Kol followed behind him, getting more and more sullen by the minute. Kol really didn't want to know how much of Silas's antics he could withstand and he sure as hell didn't want to work with Silas, even for Violet because he was beginning to hate Silas with a passion.


	7. An Olive Grove Facing the Sea

**A/N: There's a new OC that I created in this chapter! Watch out for him because he ****_will_**** be making more appearances in "****Revenge & Power" ****later on, too!**

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since Kol had started walking someplace with Silas and Violet, yet he still had no clue where they were leading him. Whenever he asked them where they were going or who they were planning on resurrecting, he got cryptic replies from Silas and vague non-answers from Violet. As they walked, Violet occasionally pulled out her cell phone and texted someone. When Kol asked her who she was texting, she told him that she was texting a friend of hers. By the time they reached WickeryBridge, Kol was so frustrated with Violet and Silas that he didn't even notice that there was a dark-haired man leaning against one of the bridge's supports until they were a few feet away from the man. The man smiled when he saw Violet.

"Hello, Violet," he said. Violet smiled back at the man and hugged him.

"Ryan," she said as the man named Ryan hugged her back. Kol noticed that the man had tattoos on both of his arms, starting from the backs of his hands. The Original was just about to ask Violet who the man was before she released the man and beat him to it.

"Kol, Silas, this is my friend Kendrick Ryan. He's one of the Five. Ryan, this is Kol Mikaelson and…Silas," Violet said. She hesitated before saying Silas's name. Ryan reluctantly shook hands with Kol but hesitated for a second or two before shaking Silas's hand.

"So you're Silas, huh?" Ryan said to Silas. Kol couldn't believe how stupid this Ryan boy was. Violet had already introduced Silas as Silas, so there was no one else that Silas could be except the oldest immortal being on Earth.

"Yes," Silas said.

"Then is this your true face?" Ryan asked. Silas smiled a little but didn't reply. Kol thought that he probably wanted to remain as mysterious as possible just so that he could continue tormenting everyone in MysticFalls. Kol suddenly envied Klaus for a while because he was still in New Orleans, far, far away from all the mayhem and drama that was continuing to unfold in MysticFalls despite the loss of MysticFalls' resident drama queen Caroline Forbes and her equally as irritating friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Silas turned around so that he could look out at the ocean.

"It's not," Violet told Ryan. The hunter was clearly surprised and asked,

"How would you know?"

"Because I just…know," Violet replied. Kol and Ryan both noticed that she had evaded the question but Ryan didn't say anything more about the topic because Silas suddenly interrupted the conversation that they Violet and Ryan were having.

"While you two were busy talking about me, I actually did some magic and brought back two of our old friends," Silas said nonchalantly as he turned around to face the witch, hunter and Original. Out of the corner of his eye, Kol could see two figures approaching from the end of the bridge. Kol saw who they were but couldn't believe his eyes.

"No," he said softly under his breath. Silas either heard him but chose to ignore him or he didn't hear him at all. The two figures smiled when they were a few feet away from Silas, Kol, Violet and Ryan. Kol saw Violet smile at the two men who stood in front of them.

"Vaughn, Connor…it's good to have you two back among the living," Violet said.

"Glad to be back, Vi," Connor said.


	8. I Could Stay Away Forever

**Chapter 8: I Could Stay Away Forever**

**A quick A/N: Happy Independence Day, American readers/fans! Sorry I haven't written for so long but my first Fanfic, "A Thousand Red Roses," is finally done! It's Kol and Violet's back-story so check it out and review it if you want to learn more about their past together. Now, here's the eighth chapter of "Revenge & Power." Hope you enjoy it and "A Thousand Red Roses," if you read it!**

* * *

** "**There's no need for you to tell us your plan because we already know what it is, Violet. We were watching you from the other side of the veil," Connor said to Violet before she could say anything.

"Good, then that will save us some time," Silas said.

"Why are we working with him?" Vaughn asked Violet.

"Because we need his help," Violet replied. Connor looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"No we don't," he said.

"Yes we do," Violet fired back angrily.

"No, because I have a better plan," Connor said. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number on his cell phone before walking away from his fellow hunters, Kol and Violet so that he could speak in private with the person he was calling.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Connor walked back over to the hunters, Original and two witches with a smile on his face.

"The plan is in action," he stated.

"How long will it take this so-called 'plan' to get over here?" Vaughn asked. Ryan, Kol and Violet looked at Connor and Vaughn in confusion. There was clearly something that Connor and Vaughn hadn't told them, and they all wanted to know exactly what it was. Silas looked unsurprised because he _was_ psychic after all.

"What are you two talking about?" Ryan asked his fellow hunters.

"You'll see in around…" Connor trailed off for a second or two to glance at his watch, "Ten minutes. Fifteen, tops."

"Or maybe less," Vaughn said to him. He pointed at the four people on the other side of the bridge who were walking towards them. Connor turned around and followed the direction of Vaughn's finger, which was what Ryan, Kol, Violet and Silas were already doing before Vaughn started pointing. Violet recognized two of the people as Kol's brother Klaus, whom she used to call Nik back in the 1900's, and Klaus's former protégé Marcel, but she didn't know who the other two people were. However, she supposed that the two people she didn't know, a girl who looked like she was around her own age and a boy who was perhaps a few years older than the girl, were related somehow since they looked so similar to each other. The girl, who had dark hair and vibrant blue eyes like the boy, in the group of people frowned when she saw Silas and stopped walking.

"I know, I know. I should have told you that Silas was here, but I figured that you already knew since you're psychic and all," Connor said before the girl could say anything.

"I'm not helping carry out any plan with Silas involved," the girl said.

"Oh, come on, Lyssa," Connor pleaded.

"No, I'm leaving and so is my brother. You can keep Klaus and Marcel though," the girl, Lyssa, said. So the other person that Violet didn't know really was related to the girl.

"Actually, sweetheart, I'm leaving with you," Klaus said to her before meeting Connor's gaze.

"You can keep Marcel," he said to the hunter.

"Oh come on, Lyssa! I thought you were nicer than that," Marcel said to Lyssa. She smiled at him.

"I am nice," she said. She paused for a second before adding,

"You aren't though." Marcel chuckled, amused.

"I'm still leaving with you since I do have a town to run after all," he said.

"Fine," Lyssa said reluctantly. All four of them suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving Silas, Kol, Violet, Connor, Ryan and Vaughn alone on Wickery Bridge.


	9. On

**A quick A/N: I'm feeling utterly inspired today, so surprise! This is a two-chapter update, something I've never, ever done for this story. That's why the title of this chapter is named after only half the title of a Snow Patrol song. Enjoy while I finish up the next chapter, which will be up in a few minutes!**

* * *

Bonnie had witnessed Kol helping Violet kill Elena, Silas killing Jeremy and Silas resurrecting two members of the Brotherhood of the Five from the other side of the veil. She knew that she had to stop Kol, Violet, Silas and the two hunters from causing any more damage to Mystic Falls, but she wasn't sure about how to do it when she was dead. Bonnie's Grams had tried to help Bonnie with the spell that she could do to stop Silas and the new witch in Mystic Falls, but the spell hadn't worked because Bonnie's own powers had turned against her and her Grams wasn't strong enough to do the spell on her own. She supposed that that was yet another consequence of tapping into three different types of magic at once to resurrect Jeremy for Elena, something that Bonnie was starting to regret doing now that Jeremy and Elena were both dead. She needed to find a way to stop Silas, Violet, Kol, Connor, Vaughn and the new hunter Ryan before all of her friends were slaughtered, and she had to find out why Elena hadn't shown up yet on the other side.

* * *

"I'll go after Alyssa," Silas said nonchalantly to the hunters, witch and Original on Wickery Bridge.

"That's not a good idea," Vaughn said.

"Sure it is. It won't take me as long as it would take the rest of you to get to New Orleans," Silas explained.

"She'll help us if you she wants to. Just leave her alone," Connor told him.

"Too late!" Silas exclaimed happily. He disappeared into thin air before anyone could try to stop him.

"I'll deal with him...as soon as I figure out what spell he used to disappear like that so that we can follow him to New Orleans," Violet said to the others.

"But he didn't use a spell," Kol told her.

"I know, but I've never seen anybody disappear like that before," Violet replied.

"How can we help?" Vaughn asked.

"You, Connor, Ryan and Kol can help me look for grimoires at Bonnie Bennett's house. I have some reading to do," Violet answered. The Original vampire, three hunters and witch started walking over to Bonnie's house without another word, though the silence was not uncomfortable for any of them. Ten minutes later, though, they saw someone they were not expecting to see again standing in the middle of the road, looking confused. The girl finally noticed them approaching when they were a few feet away from her and she frowned, agitated.

"Where am I?" Kol mirrored her frown and stared at her.

"You're still alive, Elena?" Elena's frown deepened a little and she glanced at both Kol and Violet as she slowly began to remember what had happened to her earlier that day. Elena snapped out of her haze of confusion and noticed Connor and Vaughn lingering around with Ryan behind Kol and Violet.

"Connor? Vaughn?" Elena questioned, befuddled once again at the sight of two previously dead hunters standing in front of her.

"Hello, Elena," Connor said.

"You're supposed to be dead. I killed you!" Elena exclaimed, unaware of how awkwardly silly her statement sounded until she said it aloud.

"I know and now I can return the favour," Connor said. He yanked a wooden stake out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

* * *

Meanwhile in New Orleans, Klaus was lying shirtless on his bed in his room at Marcel's house, staring at his cell phone's touch screen.

"Caroline hasn't text messaged me in a while," Klaus said offhandedly to Alyssa, who was sitting on the window seat of his room, reading a book. She didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"I'm not surprised. She's probably blocked your number so that she won't get another cell phone bill with a number that's in the thousands," she said. Klaus chuckled and got off his bed so that he could yank the book Alyssa was reading out of her hands.

"Hey!" Alyssa exclaimed when Klaus shut her book.

"Tell me that's not true," Klaus said as he tossed her book onto his bed.

"It probably is, hybrid. After all, she's not as rich as you are. Now put on a shirt," Alyssa told him as he loomed over her.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Because I don't want to see you shirtless," Alyssa replied.

"No," Klaus said. He leaned down to kiss her, but she shoved him away from her and got off of the window seat. She went over to Klaus's bed to pick up her book.

"I'm serious, Klaus," Alyssa said.

"But it's hot in here," Klaus said as innocently as he possibly could. Alyssa gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't fooling anyone with his fake innocence.

"Fine," he said reluctantly. Alyssa suddenly got a premonition that told her something was wrong in Mystic Falls. She frowned and started walking over to Klaus's bedroom door just as Klaus grabbed his shirt off the back of the chair he had draped it over.

"I'll be back," Alyssa said to Klaus as he tugged his shirt down over his head.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked, curious about what she had suddenly felt. He knew her well enough to know when she had just had a premonition and when she had a vision.

"Mystic Falls," Alyssa said distractedly.

"Good idea. I'll go visit Caroline at that college she's attending. What was the name of that college again?" Klaus said cheerfully.

"Whitmore. You shouldn't follow me back to Mystic Falls yet, though," Alyssa said.

'Why not? I have nothing better to do but sit here and brood over the way Caroline has been treating me," Klaus said. Alyssa had to admit that he had a point.

"Okay, fine. You can come with me," she said. Klaus smiled and Alyssa teleported them both back to Mystic Falls.


	10. Off

**A/N: This is the second chapter of my two-chapter update. [Continue] [e]njoy[ing]!**

* * *

When Klaus and Alyssa arrived in Mystic Falls, they saw that the same people they had seen earlier on Wickery Bridge standing in the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Silas had disappeared and Elena was standing facing Klaus and Alyssa, as well as Connor, Ryan, Kol and Violet. Vaughn was standing behind Elena, pinning her arms behind her back. Connor held a wooden stake in one hand and he was arguing with Kol.

"You can go find Caroline. I'll deal with this," Alyssa told Klaus without taking her eyes off of the group of people in front of them. Klaus went without argument, knowing that Alyssa could handle whatever was going on in the cemetery by herself.

"Connor, give me the stake," Alyssa said. Connor spun around to face her.

"No, I finally have my chance for revenge now," he said.

"I know, but you're better than this," Alyssa said.

"Am I?" Connor asked. When Alyssa didn't say anything, he lunged forward to stake Elena. Alyssa quickly moved in front of Elena to block his way.

"Alyssa, move out of the way," Connor growled.

"Connor, she's my friend," Alyssa said.

"I don't care. She killed me," Connor grumbled rather childishly for a grown man.

"Connor—" Alyssa began to say. Connor interrupted her by whipping out a wickedly sharp-looking dagger.

"I will kill you if you don't get out of my way, Lyssa," he said threateningly.

"No you won't," a different voice said from behind Connor. He spun around and came face to face with Alyssa's older brother, who looked very, very angry. Connor hesitated for a second at the sight of Derek, but the dagger that he held remained steady in his hand.

"I will kill both of you if you two don't let me do my job," Connor told the siblings.

"No you won't," Derek said as his blue eyes, which were the same shade as Alyssa's, darkened with anger. Connor found himself being hit with two equally powerful brain aneurysms at the same time, no doubt caused by Derek and Alyssa, whom he had forgotten were witches whose powers could be just as lethal as Silas's. Vaughn let go of Elena in surprise and Elena silently ran away as quickly as she could with her vampire speed. Kol pulled Alyssa away, breaking her concentration, as Ryan yanked Derek away at the same time, breaking his concentration as well. The pain in Connor's head immediately ceased and Kol spun Alyssa around in his arms.

"You, darling, are starting to irritate me for one reason and one reason only," Kol told her.

"Oh? Do tell me the reason," Alyssa said.

"You're friends with Elena, and any friend of Elena's is no friend of mine," Kol said. His fangs extended and he moved to sink his fangs into her neck. Alyssa shoved him away from her and he caught a glimpse of veins under her eyes. Kol chuckled.

"You're just like Silas, aren't you? Half-vampire, half-witch...no wonder you're so powerful," he mused. Alyssa just continued glaring at him.

"Is your brother like you?" Kol asked.

"No," Alyssa replied.

"Good," Kol said as Connor moved to stab Derek.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother," Alyssa warned Connor. Connor looked at her as the blade of his dagger sliced across Derek's chest. Alyssa screamed with the emotional pain she felt.

"Too late. Sorry, Lyssa," Connor said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Damn it, Connor! You know I would never do anything to hurt you like that because you're my friend," Alyssa screamed.

"Job before friendship, Lyssa. I had to," Connor told her.

"Relax, darling. Your brother will come back," Kol said as he bit his wrist hard enough to draw blood. He walked over to Derek and force fed him some of his blood before snapping his neck.

"Why did you do that? He was supposed to continue living as a human, not as a vampire!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Face it, darling, I did you a favour. It's better this way for you because now you won't have to lose him again," Kol said soothingly to her. Alyssa started crying anyways and Kol frowned at her a second before Vaughn knocked her out.

**A/N: Noooooo, Derek!**


	11. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short but I hope you, my lovely readers, enjoy it anyways :)**

* * *

When Alyssa finally regained consciousness again, she found herself chained in a chair in an unfamiliar room. She slowly opened her eyes and squinted against the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. She could make out the outline of either Elijah or Kol sitting in the chair by the window.

"Good morning," the Original vampire in the chair said in a sing song voice. Alyssa immediately knew from the arrogant voice that it was Kol and not Elijah.

"Go away," she said. Kol laughed and walked over to her.

"Now is that any way to treat your saviour?" Kol asked with amusement clearly evident in his voice.

"You didn't save me or my brother, you bastard," Alyssa said as she struggled to free herself from the chains wrapped around her wrists. Why had he wrapped the chains so tightly around her wrists? She was half-vampire but the chains around her wrists were so tightly wound that it felt like they were cutting off her circulation. For some reason, the chains seemed to wind even more tightly around her wrists as she struggled.

"You're a feisty one. No wonder Nik likes you so much," Kol mused as he brushed a loose curl out of Alyssa's face. Alyssa recoiled against his touch and stopped struggling with the chains.

"He likes Caroline, not me," Alyssa said. Kol chuckled, amused.

"You're wrong. He actually likes you more but I guess it doesn't really matter now, seeing as how he'll probably never see you again," he said.

"Kol—" Alyssa said just before Kol interrupted her.

"You're going to stay here, without your magnificent magical powers, until Violet, the three hunters and I are done with this town," Kol said sharply.

"No, I'm not," Alyssa said as she tried to mentally attack him with a strong brain aneurysm. Nothing happened, though she felt her powers stir a little. Kol smiled, noticing what she had tried to do.

"Nice try but a friend of mine, who is a witch like you, made this room magic-proof," he said.

"Where exactly are we, anyways?" Alyssa asked.

"At my house," Kol replied. He left the room before she could ask any him any more questions.

* * *

Half an hour later, after Klaus had finished seeing what Caroline was up to at her new college, he went to look for Alyssa. He hadn't heard a peep from her since he had left her alone with Kol, Violet and three of the hunters from the Brotherhood of Five. Klaus was only partly paying attention and almost crashed into Elena, who suddenly appeared in front of him. Before the Original could say anything, Elena started speaking.

"Kol took Alyssa. I followed them-" she said. Klaus's expression turned into one of anger and disbelief and he interrupted her.

"What?! Where did he take her?"

"To a...mansion downtown. I don't know the address," Elena said.

"Show me and I'll deal with him," Klaus said resolutely. Elena used her vampire speed to get to the house that she had secretly followed Kol to earlier as Klaus followed closely behind her.


	12. Firelight

**A/N: I finally updated this story after a week of not updating, yay! I hope you guys forgive me for my lack of updates and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Klaus and Elena watched the house for a few minutes before Klaus finally spoke.

"Stay here," he told Elena before he started making his way down the hill they were standing on top of.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To save Alyssa," Klaus replied.

"I'm going with you," Elena said firmly.

"Fine," Klaus said distractedly. Elena noticed that he wasn't acting like his usual stubborn self but didn't comment on the change that she was seeing in him as she followed him. He reached the front door of the house quickly with his vampire speed and tried turning the doorknob. When he found that it was locked, he twisted the doorknob harder, breaking the lock. Elena followed Klaus into the house, but lost him almost immediately inside of it when he zoomed through the house looking for Alyssa. The brunette vampire knew that she wouldn't be able to follow him since he was an Original and thus stronger than her, so she settled for looking around at her new surroundings. Everything looked untouched. Klaus showed up in the middle of the living room, which is where Elena was standing, ten minutes later.

"They're not here, but I found something," he said to her. Elena saw the look of worry on the Original vampire's face and followed him to the basement of the house.

"There," Klaus said, pointing to the wall of an empty room. Elena followed the direction of his finger and saw that there was a white sticky note posted on the wall with two words on it: _Nice try._

"What does it mean?" Elena asked Klaus.

"It _means_ that my brother saw you following him and Alyssa. You should have been more careful, sweetheart," Klaus replied.

"I _was _careful," Elena protested. Klaus shook his head slightly.

"Not careful enough," he said. They both returned to staring at the sticky note in silence for a minute or so until Klaus finally spoke.

"We should go. Alyssa can take care of herself, wherever she is," Klaus said absentmindedly.

"How could you just...give up on her?" Elena asked.

"I'm not giving up on her. She'll be fine. Kol won't kill her," Klaus told her vaguely. He didn't say anything else to Elena as they left the abandoned house.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kol's house, Alyssa was still chained up in a chair because she had stopped struggling to free her wrists. By now, she had figured out that the chains were being held together by a padlock because she had craned her neck around enough to see it. She also knew that the chains had been dipped in vervain, a fact that she had figured out soon after she had struggled to free her wrists for ten minutes straight after Kol had left her alone in the room. She wished for what had to be the twentieth time that day that she could remove the chains with her magic but, of course, the room she was trapped in was magic-proof. Alyssa wasn't worried though because there had to be a way out of the room without using teleportation, which she had already tried to use to escape. She glanced over her shoulder and eyed the lock again. If she could figure out what brand the lock was then she might be able to pick it using the skills that she and Derek learnt years ago, during her escape artist faze. Alyssa couldn't tell what brand the padlock was but she thought that it looked relatively easy to pick. Now she had to find a way to remove a bobby pin from her hair so that she could jimmy the lock. Maybe her telekinesis didn't really count as magic and still worked in the magic-proof room. Alyssa looked around the room and focused her gaze on the window's curtains, trying to close the curtains using only her mind. The curtains twitched under her gaze and she smiled slightly, concentrating harder. The curtains flew shut and Alyssa's smile widened. Her telekinesis still worked. She used her telekinesis to open the curtains again and then tugged a bobby pin out of her hair using her mind. Once it was out and in the palm of her hand, she snapped it in half and started picking the lock. As Alyssa blindly picked the lock, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps stopped outside the door and she heard someone unlocking the door. She stopped what she was doing for a few seconds to see who it was and Kol came strolling into the room. Alyssa continued picking the lock carefully as he smirked and walked towards her.

"Still here I see," Kol said offhandedly.

"Of course. Where else would I be except here in this lovely little room of yours?" Alyssa said just as offhandedly. Kol's smirk widened slightly.

"I like pretty little things with sharp tongues," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. The padlock that was attached to the chains on Alyssa's wrists sprang open and she smiled at Kol. The Original vampire suddenly found himself where she had been a moment before: in the chair with his wrists chained to the back of it.

"What—? How did you—? " Kol began to say before leaving his sentence unfinished. He glared at Alyssa and she laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I was taught how to pick locks, Kol ," Alyssa told him.

"Who Changed you into a vampire?" Kol asked.

"Silas," Alyssa replied.

"Did he teach you how to pick locks?" Kol questioned.

"No. Someone else taught me that, but Silas taught me how to do everything that he can do, so I am just as powerful as he is," Alyssa answered. She paused for a few seconds and then added,

"He also told me that there are always loopholes to a witch's spell, which is how I was able to use my telekinesis to get something to pick that padlock you used to chain my wrists together." Kol looked at her with a new sort of respect and asked,

"So, darling, will you unchain me now?" Alyssa studied him for a while with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That depends," she finally said.

"On what?" Kol asked.

"If you give me your word that you will help me stop Violet and the hunters from causing any more damage to Mystic Falls, I'll unchain you," Alyssa replied. Kol smirked at her and shifted his wrists a little.

"Did you really believe that I couldn't free my own wrists?" Kol questioned as he snapped the chains like they were pieces of flimsy plastic and stood up.

"No," Alyssa replied.

"I'll consider helping you, though...for a price," Kol said.

"And what is the price?" Alyssa asked.

"You kill Violet," Kol replied. Alyssa looked at him warily and asked,

"You want me to kill your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. Not anymore," Kol admitted. Alyssa studied his face for a few minutes before finally giving him an answer and a compromise.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you guys like this chapter? I wrote it kind of quickly in one night, so it might not be as great as my other chapters, but did you guys like it anyway? By the way, the compromise that Alyssa offers Kol ****_is not _****sex or anything along those lines. **

**-JC **


	13. The Last Shot Ringing in My Ears

**A/N: Please forgive me if this chapter is confusing because, honestly, this chapter just popped into my mind today. I should probably start trying to find more time to write so that I can update more often too, so I promise I'll think about what to write for "Revenge & Power" whenever I have free time! Anyways, enjoy (I hope)!**

* * *

Katherine hated being human. A few days after her goody-two shoes doppelganger Elena forced her to take the cure, she had gotten sick with a bad cold and had to buy cough medicine at a local convenience store. She, Katherine Pierce, had had to actually _buy_ something. The concept had been foreign to her and she hadn't bought anything in over a hundred years so, naturally, Katherine was seriously infuriated with Elena for making her change back into a human. She _hated_ being unable to Compel humans now even more so than before, when she was still human. She wanted new clothes, accessories and shoes. Especially shoes. The only good thing that Katherine seemed to have going for her right now was the fact that Klaus had left town. However she was sure that once Klaus found out that she was human again, he would kill her. _That_ was how much Klaus hated her. Katherine yanked her jacket off of the coat rack that stood close to the front door of her apartment and the coat rack came crashing down onto the floor. Katherine sighed in exasperation. Stupid coat rack, she thought as she set it upright again. Her car keys and cell phone fell out of her jacket pocket as she was fixing the coat rack and she gritted her teeth, trying not to scream in frustration. She swooped up her keys and phone before angrily leaving her apartment. She slammed the door behind her and told herself that Elena was going to pay for what she had done. All Katherine had to do was visit the one person who would listen to what Katherine had to say.

* * *

Rebekah was in her room reading a beauty magazine when she heard someone pounding on the front door of her family's mansion. She considered answering it, but ignored it and went back to reading her magazine. When the pounding started getting insistently louder, she thought that it might be Matt coming to visit her. She dropped her magazine on her bed and speeded downstairs to answer it. When Rebekah opened the door, she saw that it wasn't Matt at all. Instead, it was someone that she had not been expecting.

"Katherine," she said flatly. Katherine gave her a forced smile and asked,

"Where's Elijah?" Rebekah ignored the Petrova doppelganger's question and poked fun at her.

"I heard about what happened, but I think you deserved it," Rebekah said in a sugar sweet tone.

"I need to see Elijah," Katherine said. Rebekah continued speaking as if she hadn't heard her.

"Now Nik will be able to kill you and torture you even more easily than before, once he finds out about your new…condition," the blond Original said nonchalantly. Even though Katherine felt tempted to punch or hurt Rebekah, she forced herself to stand still because she knew that she could never win a physical fight against an Original vampire when she didn't have the special advantages that came with being a vampire. Rebekah's eyes glittered with childish glee at Katherine's new state, but that ended when Elijah finally came out of his room and went to stand beside Rebekah with a saucer and a cup of his favourite tea. He hadn't spilled a single drop when he was zooming down the stairs at vampire speed.

"Rebekah, I would like a word with Katerina in private please," he said.

"Fine," Rebekah said reluctantly. She ran out of the house at vampire speed. As soon as she was out of sight, Elijah met Katherine's gaze.

"You wanted to see me?" Elijah questioned politely before taking a small sip of tea.

"It's about Elena," Katherine said, practically spitting out her doppelganger's name like it was something poisonous.

"What about Elena?" Elijah asked.

"She made me take the cure," Katherine admitted. Elijah looked absolutely aghast at her revelation and Katherine knew that no one had tried to tell him the news.

"I—I need your help. If Klaus finds out that I'm a human, he'll—" Katherine said pathetically. Elijah regained control over his emotions and held up a hand to cut her off.

"What happens to you is no longer my business. Besides, he's in New Orleans right now, trying to take back control from his former protégé," Elijah said calmly as he took another sip of tea.

"So you're just going to let me die?" Katherine asked. She was getting a little anxious. Would Elijah really let Klaus hurt her? Elijah studied her face for a long while.

"Maybe. You did lie to me after all," he finally said.

"But Elijah—" Katherine said. Elijah cut her off again by holding up his free hand.

"Perhaps it is time that you learn you cannot always have what you want," he said. Katherine didn't know what to say to that so Elijah gently closed the door and locked it, leaving Katherine to stare at the front door of the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was this chapter good, or did it suck? Also, what do you think will happen to Katherine? Will she really die, or will she survive?**


	14. Never Gonna Fall in Love Again

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm writing ****_yet _****_another _****author's note. I'm sorry about that. I would just like to know you guys' answers to a question so that I can improve this story. Which Vampire Diaries characters would you like to see/see more of in "Revenge & Power?" Please tell me by PM-ing me, reviewing or voting in the poll that is on my profile page. The three Vampire Diaries characters that get the highest votes, reviews, etc. will have more appearances and everything in this story...that is ****_if_**** you guys vote, review or PM/inbox me ;) Also, if there's a character from The Vampire Diaries who is not listed as one of the choices on my poll, you can just tell me that you want that character and I'll count him/her in too as another potential candidate for a more significant story line in R&P. Please _do __feel free _to explode my Fanfiction inbox/profile page/story reviews page with votes. I won't mind too much ;) Oh, and look out for chapter 15. It's going to be posted sometime tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter!**

**-JC **

* * *

Katherine left the Mikaelson mansion angry, hurt and upset. She really _had_ loved Elijah and hadn't been using him for her own selfish means, despite what everyone else seemed to think. She hated that Elena had managed to turn him against her, so much so that Katherine hated Elena more than before. The "oh so innocent" Elena didn't deserve to be happy, Katherine did. After all, she had worked hard to get everything she wanted, while Elena hadn't done anything. That girl didn't even have to try and she had gotten Stefan, Damon and possibly even Elijah wrapped around her little finger, though Elijah had never admitted aloud to Katherine that he liked Elena. Katherine could tell that Elijah did admire Elena though, since he had mentioned to Katherine that Elena was "strong" and "compassionate." The former vampire suddenly realized that she was feeling jealous of her doppelganger and furiously banished her thoughts about Elena and Elijah away into the farthest corners of her brain. If Katherine were still a vampire, she would have killed Elena by now for taking everything away from her.

"Katherine?" An unfamiliar, English-accented, female voice said from somewhere in front of Katherine. Katherine blinked and saw a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes standing in front of her, to her left. Curiosity was clearly visible in the girl's eyes.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked. She was suspicious of the girl because she had never seen her before. How did the girl know her name? The girl's curiosity seemed to increase and she said,

"I'm Violet Bellamy. None of the Mikaelsons told you about me?"

"No," Katherine said, just managing to prevent herself from wincing at the mention of the family that now hated her.

"I'm a witch," Violet said. Katherine didn't reply. Instead, she crossed her arms over her torso and continued glaring suspiciously at her.

"I know what happened to you. Elena forced you to take the cure for vampirism and now you're angry," Violet added. Katherine's anger re-emerged at the mention of Elena's name from where she had tried to bury it.

"I sure as hell am," she snapped at the witch. Violet looked unaffected by Katherine's sudden outburst. She was probably used to having people snap at her.

"I could help you get your revenge," Violet offered. Katherine's frown deepened.

"How?" Katherine asked. How could this little witch help her?

"We could work together. It never hurts to have a friend or two in this town. Especially a friend who is a one hundred and nine-year old witch," Violet said. Katherine didn't answer, but her frown eased a little. So Violet wasn't quite as young as she looked after all.

"Do we have a deal?" Violet enquired as she held out her hand. Katherine pondered Violet's question for a while, thinking about what the pros and cons would be if she made a deal with this witch. Well, a pro was that Violet had to be quite powerful since she didn't look any older than seventeen years old. Katherine considered other pros and then stopped, dropping her arms back to her sides. What was she doing? She didn't really have any other choice but to take Violet's deal if she was going to get her long-awaited revenge on all the people who had wronged her ever since Elena had shown up in MysticFalls. Katherine took Violet's hand and shook it once, awkwardly before letting it go. She had always hated shaking hands with people for some reason.

"You've got a deal," Katherine said. The witch and the ex-vampire exchanged conspiring smiles.


	15. Open Your Eyes

**A/N: I'm back, I'm back! Sorry for the super long wait. I should have posted this months ago, but I totally forgot about posting. Sorry! I love you guys, I really do. Oh, and in case any of you were wondering, the poll that I put up on my profile page for you guys to vote on is still there, so vote, vote, vote (or PM me/review) for the characters from The Vampire Diaries that you want to see/see more of in "Revenge & Power!" I'll also be trying my very best to update at least once a week starting now so that I can finish up this story before the new season of TVD airs.**

* * *

The first thing that Alyssa did as soon as she was free from Kol's house was run to Klaus's house in Mystic Falls. An hour ago, she had overheard a conversation that she was not supposed to have overheard and they had to know what had happened. She pounded on the door of the Mikaelson residence until Rebekah, who was her best friend from Alaric Saltzman's history class and practically every other class at Mystic Falls High School, opened the door.

"Seriously, Ka—oh! It's you," Rebekah said. She looked pleasantly surprised to see Alyssa standing on the other side of the door, rather than Katherine Pierce.

"Yeah. Hey," Alyssa said.

"I have so much to tell you!" Rebekah said happily.

"I know and I have a lot to tell you too, but I really need to—" Alyssa said. Rebekah interrupted her and swung the door open wider.

"Just come in already," she said. Alyssa did and saw Elijah just getting up from the couch in the living room, which was situated behind Rebekah, to her left. Elijah smiled when he saw her and was in front of her in a second.

"Alyssa. I've missed you," he said. Alyssa smiled back at him.

"I've missed you too, Elijah," she said as he drew her into a hug. She felt him press an affectionate, gentle kiss to the side of her face just before he let go of her. When Elijah took half a step backwards, away from Alyssa, she spotted an unfamiliar man descending the sweeping staircase.

"Who's that?" Alyssa asked Elijah and Rebekah. Both siblings turned around and saw the man who was descending the staircase.

"That is our eldest brother Finn," Elijah told Alyssa.

"Oh," Alyssa said. She was buying time for herself so that she could think of ways to tell Elijah and Rebekah what had happened and what she had overheard. Rebekah frowned at Alyssa.

"I know that look. What are you hiding from us?" The blond vampire asked her. Alyssa considered blurting everything that she needed to say out, but remembered Finn. She didn't know him.

"I'd rather...say everything that I need to say without _him_ present," Alyssa said, referring to Finn.

"Don't worry. He's trustworthy," Rebekah said. Alyssa hesitated for a while before doing what Silas had once taught her to do: she got into Finn's head so that she could see how trustworthy he really was. She saw that Finn had betrayed his siblings once, but that it was for what he thought was a good reason. He wanted to be human again because he thought that he and his siblings were five of the most abominable creatures in the world, though he believed that Klaus was the worst of all because he was both a vampire and a werewolf. Alyssa realized that Finn would have wanted to take the cure for vampirism. She studied his face carefully and then withdrew from his thoughts once she was sure that he hadn't noticed her probing around in his mind. She thought she knew how he felt about being a vampire. Finn met her eyes and Alyssa quickly looked away.

"I overheard Katherine and that new girl in town, Violet, making a deal," she said to Elijah and Rebekah. Elijah frowned slightly and asked,

"What kind of a deal?" Alyssa hesitated.

"You can tell us. We'll handle whatever the problem is," Rebekah said reassuringly. Alyssa clenched her jaw just a little.

"No, I'll deal with it. Violet is going to help Katherine get revenge on all of the people who wronged her, and I'm sure that Katherine's list includes the two of you," she said.

"But Katherine and Violet are both human, aren't they?" Rebekah asked Alyssa.

"Yes, but Violet's a witch whose powers almost match mine because she's a hundred and nine years old," Alyssa replied.

"We know, but she's still human and so is Katherine," Rebekah said. Elijah didn't say anything. Instead, he looked deep in thought. Someone suddenly started pounding on the front door. Elijah snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at Alyssa.

"Who's at the door?" Elijah asked her. Alyssa felt for the mind of the person on the other side of the door and immediately knew the answer to Elijah's question. She looked back up at the Original.

"Klaus. He's probably looking for me," she replied. Elijah went to open the door and sure enough, there was Klaus standing on the outside.

"Alyssa!" Klaus said as soon as he noticed the witch standing close to his younger sister. He stepped into the house and was standing in front of Alyssa in a few seconds.

"How did you convince Kol to let you go?" Klaus asked as he cupped her face in his hands.

"He didn't let me go, even after I tried to make a deal with him. I had to…snap his neck," Alyssa said, somewhat guiltily. Klaus immediately burst into laughter while Rebekah and Elijah looked confused.

"It's not funny, Klaus! He's going to be angry at me when he wakes up!" Alyssa exclaimed. Klaus managed to get his laughter under control, but his grin remained on his face.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just that…Kol needs to grow up. He's still acting like a child even though he's not," he said.

"What happened?" Elijah asked Alyssa. She turned to him and told him and Rebekah everything that had happened.


End file.
